


I Am Real

by Zero_Harmony



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Harmony/pseuds/Zero_Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake Sonnet without the iambic pentameter, describing one poor robot clone's fruitless love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Real

I love you, I love you, I love you, Yes!  
You are the most beautiful, you’re my life  
Has he ev’r said that, not under duress?  
NEVER! He is the one that brings you strife.

I’ll make myself perfect, how you want me,  
Can that wretch’d meat-bag pig do that for you?  
I’ll be him for you, the real one is me  
Always; I am what you seek, I am true.

But you reject me! He does not deserve  
The love you offer him every instant.  
You could be the world’s queen, I live to serve  
You; fealty to creator I recant.

Unending passion in my circuits burns,  
What about my steel body makes you turn?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this isn't much and it's far from my best work, but for a while now this poem's small size has made it ideal for testing out document movements, so it's officially my first work on Archive of Our Own.  
> Hey All!


End file.
